


For the Vanguard

by OnyxAlt (OnyxWyvern)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, OCs - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWyvern/pseuds/OnyxAlt
Summary: «A Slice of Life/Porn without Plot sort of thing. Please go easy, this is my first fic.»Onyx-9 and her commanding officer Cherry-7 often run strikes or patrols together for the Vangaurd. But what about after? Let’s just say it gets a little more heated.





	For the Vanguard

Some background info:

Onyx-9 - Exo, Hunter class. Gunslinger main, with the attitude to match. A fierce admirer of Hunters past, anyone from Marcus Ren to the infamous Shin Malphur. She’s not afraid to bend the law to her needs, and, though she is warry of him and his intentions, participates in The Drifter’s little Gambit matches. She has even gained possession of illegal equipment and weaponry, everything from Crimson to Thunderlord. 

Cherry-7 - Exo, Hunter class. Nightstalker, and a fierce one at that. She embraces the Light with open arms, and follows Vanguard policies to the tee. Known as one of “Zavala’s finest” due to her attatchment to the Vanguard, Cherry was one of the few and earliest to gain her light back after the Tower Siege 

==============================

The Red War left most of the Solar System in shambles. And, with the all too recent death of the Hunter Vanguard and the Awoken Prince, the Vaguard were running strikes like there was no tomorrow. Even the Dreaming City, now that it had opened to everyone, needed their help.

“Her name is Sedia. She’s been Taken, but she can be saved,” Petra’s voice said over the voice channel. The two ships transmatted their passengers to their destination, the Dreaming City. 

“Ready?” Asked Onyx. Cherry stared at the purple exo, maybe for too long. “Earth to Cherry!” 

“Huh? Oh! Yes. Ready. Heheh...” Cherry equipped her mask to hide her embarrassment, and the two took a step forward. 

“This is the first strike we’ve done since before... since... since before... Cayde.....” Onyx stopped, shook her head, and kept going. “I miss him. Feels like we’re lacking leadership.” 

“I’m your leader, Onyx.”

“Yeah yeah I know. I mean Hunters in general you know? Ah who am I kidding. Cryin’ like this isn’t gonna bring him back,” She replied. 

Onyx ran forward again, then jumped through the portal to the relm of the Taken. They progressed in silence for a while, gunning down Phalanxes and Minotaurs left and right, until they got to the large elevator. 

Silent Light, Cherry’s seemingly mute ghost scanned the Awoken pannel, and they started their descent. 

They readied their weapons, and went to their work. Flamming knives, void grenades, and some fancy sword work from Onyx later and they finally were through these waves of Darkness. They alighted at their stop and jumped down the chasm in front of them, and came through the portal back to the ground in which the Light touched. Onyx sat down for a second, and leaned against a large container holding some exotic flowers, likely exclusively found right there in that city. 

Cherry looked at Onyx again with the same look she gave her before. Only this time she didn’t think she was staring to long at all. In fact, she felt like she didn’t look long enough. She’d taken her helmet off now, the bright red of her face gleeming in the light. 

“What are you doing? I’m just taking a breather,” said Onyx, mildly shocked that her skilled commander was taking off a piece of armor in a place so dangerous. Cherry walked towards her, silent, with a look Onyx had never seen from this women before. 

“Take off your helmet,” was her only response.

“Wha-? Why?!” Onyx backed away a little bit, but did as she said anyways. It was Vanguard policy to do exactly what the commanding officer says. 

Cherry brushed her cloak off her head, then unhooked her cape from around her neck as she walked closer. She knelt down close to Onyx, and touched the Gunslinger’s thigh. 

“Hey! What are you-“ she was interrupted by Cherry’s hand to her mouth, which was already bare. The sly girl, must’ve taken off her gauntlets while she was walking over, Onyx thought. She couldn’t help but feel a little warm over this... predicament, of sorts. She’d never been this close to someone had always called a friend. 

“Shhh... be still. It’ll probably be over soon, and this is one of the few places we can do this.” Her voice was so soft, yet it had some sort of edge to it. It sent a shiver up Onyx’s back. She batted Cherry’s hand away from her face and took off her own gauntlets.

“Never knew you had feelings for me that way, ma’am,” Onyx chuckled softly. “Or should I call you something kinky like ‘Mommy.’”

Cherry pinned her back down again. “Now we’re talking.” 

“You’re enjoying this a lot more than I ever expected you to. Never thought you had it in ya to bang another woman, let alone me. Who else you ever tangoed with, huh?” Cherry hesitated, loosening her grip on the cloth around Onyx’s neck for a second. “Ooh. I see. I’m your first. No one’s popped Cherry’s cherry, I’m guessing.” Cherry slammed Onyx back down again. “I just need to unwind. And unless you wanna do this operation alone, I recommend you help me.” 

Onyx kicked Cherry off her again, and begain to take off her cloak, then her armor, then the cloth separating the armor from her body. Cherry did the same. “Alrighty then. Now we’re just two horny exos in some random hallway beneath the Dreaming City in only our bras and panties. Now what?” 

Cherry pushed the Gunslinger against a wall with a loud clang, placing her mouth against Onyx’s with a little ‘clink’ noise. “Touch me Onyx. Touch me like no one has before. I know you want to, please!”

Onyx couldn’t deny that she had feelings for Cherry much like she did for her, and she did just as she was told. She quickly was declothed by Cherry’s groping hands, and she did the same for her, each little touch making a little clink noise like before. Cherry ran her fingers over Onyx’s thighs hesitatantly, as if debating on whether what she was doing was right. Onyx decided for her, pinching one of her breasts that was made from a surprisingly soft material, different from the rest of her hard, metal body. 

“H-hah!” Cherry’s soft moan pierced the silence, as she rubbed her crotch against Onyx’s leg. “Oh my. You’re much hornier than I anticipated. You wanted help so I might as well...” Onyx rubbed between Cherry’s legs, making her moan harder than before. 

They finished each other well, and promised each other wholeheartedly to do it again. “We finish this strike, then we can do this again.” Said Onyx, putting on her shirt and armor quickly. 

Cherry kissed Onyx just before putting on her helmet, and together they battled their way through the Taken hordes.


End file.
